Remnants
by Zash101
Summary: We all know the man who died to save us... however that man became a remnant of history in the days of present gone by. One question remains how did he get bound here? Sent to modern AU.
1. Its a strange day

**I forgot I had this story... but I thought I'd make it anyways... wouldn't be hard to make as well... The idea here is that.**

 **Robin was never found but he did reappear... only 3000 years into the future. I don't know what the time line is like what year... so I'll make up my own I guess.**

 **Do keep in mind I can write this story along side Beyond Fate and Time if you want me to.**

 **I changed it from Robin the... I forgot... I'm sorry I do know it wasn't highlander but you all get the idea...**

 **Was it deliverer? I forget... Sorry I'm brain dead.**

 **... sorry if this chapter sucks or something.**

 _ **Its a strange day...**_

 **(*)**

The class continued through the museum marveling at the sights it was a white building they had passed numerous paintings of the shepherds, but the one that stuck out to the children was the picture of Robin the gifted highlander.

The children hated Chrom though sure he looked nice and all but there didn't look anything special about him he was just royalty who also happened to save the world and fight in a war like Marth, Besides it looked like he gained all the credit for his tacticians work.

That's what they said anyways.

"Okay class we are approaching the end of the tour!" The teacher shouted, she was a pink haired woman with small appearances of black in her hair. Her hair was short but she reminded the class of Olivia, Robin's trusted most trusted dancer.

How ironic being her full name was Olivia Jane Stevens.

She wore a Black shirt with a yellow skirt and she was their first grade teacher.

But as they approached the end of the hall way a student named Marcus spoke up, Marcus wore a simple blue shirt and blue jeans he practically wore that combo everyday but no one voiced it to him.

"Misses Stevens?" Marcus had asked and the entire class stopped and looked at the boy, The teacher looked at him with a "What is it" expression.

"Doesn't that man look exactly like Robin from the Plegian-Ylissean war? Only extremely red?" Marcus asked pointing at a man staring at the Falchion sword sure enough his cloak was exactly the same but covered in blood and torn holding the blade downward panting.

The man had the same hairstyle and purple hair color as the Grandmaster. Slowly he crooked his body towards the children to reveal a torn to shreds shirt and the rest of him covered in nothing but red. On his pants he had a sword scabbard even, his face was charred black with burns of some kind on one side and he smiled at the people before him.

His legs twitched in a form that children called "They had to go" Form when they had to go to the bathroom, but he didn't have to go he just collapsed in front of them onto the ground, sword clanking onto the ground.

It took a few seconds for Misses Stevens to register what just happened before she shouted...

"Someone Help!" She shouted, at that people came running into the area to see the man whom looked exactly like the Grandmaster. It soon transcended into panic with people dialing 911 and people whom were assumed to see if the blood was fresh and sure enough it was.

It was spurting out of the man like he had been freshly murdered, the only difference being he was alive. The people were holding something anything against his wounds and trying to keep the blood in his body until an ambulance arrived. Somehow no one was afraid of the man as they were in shock of seeing him. The man Misses Stevens saw...It didn't make sense until Misses Stevens remembered the history lesson from years ago.

" _Robin the great tactician vanished with the Fell dragon and stayed gone forever... however the chances of returning were one in a million."_

That one in a million chance? …. this was a miraculous event but a scary one as well. Robin the gifted highlander was alive.

Or rather dying in front of her... a historical icon no less!

Eventually the ambulance arrived and he was put on the stretcher. She was asked to join Robin in the ambulance for whatever reason.

The children's parents were called to pick them up, so she didn't need to worry.

However the police were called to take the sword he had off of him (scabbard as well). They came and took it but one of the managers freaked out screaming this was a miracle. She could agree after all, It was Robin but he needed help.

He tried to take it to examine but the police stopped him and took off to a lab.

"I have to ask you a series of questions Miss." The person in front of her had said. It was a male, black hair, His name was Jack, his tag read he was a detective. He wore a suit and tie, he didn't feel threatening at all to say the least.

Olivia nodded, and begun to respond to the questions as they came.

"Have you ever encountered this man before? If so when and what was the nature of the encounter? Do you know this man? If so how? And lastly what is your name?" He asked her and Olivia had just the right answer the second he finished.

"My name is Olivia Jane Stevens. And I have never seen him before, but I do have a theory that this is Robin the highlander from the awakening era, I have heard about him in history and studied him heavily thinking I could uncover his life when I was just a girl." Jacks eyes widened a little bit but then went back to neutral, he grabbed a note pad and wrote down what she said before moving on.

"We have asked you to come here simply because you and your class found Robin, where did you find him? What did he do before he collapsed? Why did he have a sword? How much pain did you think he was in?" Jack asked...

"We found him staring at the Falchion exhibit... we said nothing and he just turned to us and he smiled before he collapsed onto the floor. He showed no vicious intent at all, just looked like he saw a old face. My theory doesn't really feel like a theory at the moment but what I can say this is Robin the highlander from history... in my eyes at least." She added the last part so she didn't feel like she was skipping anything, as she talked he wrote down everything.

"Okay... You forgot the last part but never mind it, what is your occupation... how many siblings do you have? Your phone number... do you live with anyone?" He asked her.

She tried not to have her eyes trial towards the bleeding icon before her but she didn't know what she was feeling now. Today wasn't typical field trip to museum as a social studies elementary teacher, no she was being questioned by the police and traveling with her historical hero to the hospital.

She sighed and gave out her information, she didn't live with anyone but she had two younger siblings both were sisters, one who was younger by at least two years and another by four. She gave her phone number as well.

They stopped at the hospital within another few minutes with Jack asking her about the sword he had. Again she responded it pointed towards him being Robin of legend as three guys carried Robin off.

"The press won't know of this discovery until he's recovered, I'll return to ask questions when he wakes up but for the moment Robin is your responsibility." Jack said, this made Olivia jittery inside she had a historical icon as her responsibility! Her childhoods favorite mystery, hoping to uncover it despite there being no point to doing it.

She nodded a simple nod, he took notice of this but said nothing.

"I'll call your cell when the test results on his sword return." Jack said walking off once he finished talking to her.

Olivia looked towards the door that the men took Robin in, She stepped towards them and took a breath. Something would change in her life better or worse.

 _All she knew was that her life may never be the same again... and she pushed open the doors leading into a waiting room._

 _(*)_

 **I didn't want to end it off this way but I think its fine... I feel like a lot of this logic wise is wrong but I know it isn't good day everyone.**


	2. It was met in a better life

**Sorry if there are mistakes I know there most** **likely will** **... But I Must say I'm extreme** **ly surprised at how Many views Vanished and Reappeared gained like seriously! It was amazing!**

 **In truth I haven't seen this done before like my other stories... I'll keep this going along Beyond Fate and Time.**

 **Once this is finished I will continue 'The Emblem Empire' I made today.**

 **So check that out if you want.**

 **The AU of the story is 'Sent to Modern AU'**

 **Enough said here is chapter two of Vanished and Reappeared.**

 **I don't own Fire emblem or the picture. (I like that picture for the cover)**

 **Also I'm sorry for this ahead of time, but I don't think the chapters will be very long or potentially get longer.**

 **The story most likely will last 15 chapters at most. I probably shouldn't be saying this because I fear that this might dissuade readers from reading and reviewing.**

 **But I really had to say this but for those that don't get scared off great thank you so much for reading!**

 **I used Actual Places on a map like Rome or China. Sorry if I accidentally get something wrong culture wise as well.**

 _ **It's a strange day... but...It was met in a better life...**_

 **(*)**

Olivia walked towards the room the men had taken Robin to after asking for directions first. Passing room by room mentally counting each room she passed in a rather odd way.

Two to four, Five to seven and finally number ten. The last room at the end of the emergency hospital. Olivia knew this was the room as she saw the men that took Robin the highlander into were leaving said room to deal with something else.

Olivia didn't know what to think when she'd finally speak to the man of legend, the man who stood against all odds, stared at the face of evil and said No to it. What could she say? Every thing around him would be completely different it would be waking up in a new world.

Telling him Chon'sin was no longer and it turned into Japan. Ferox turned into Antarctica, Plegia turned into Texas, Valm into Rome, and Ylisse into North America.

Olivia knew that maybe that wasn't correct geographically or culture wise even. But it was what she could think they were now.

The culture was different than to what he was used to, instead of believing in Grima or Naga. It was just one God both entwined in light or darkness. People said that the god was pure light with goodness or the other way around. There was no name for him or her if one wanted to say. It was just god and that was it putting it bluntly.

It wasn't two anymore it wasn't one extremely cruel and evil god while the other counteracted the evil protecting the crops, fields, and the people. Just one it was simpler that way Olivia had said to her self.

What could she tell him?

The question was maddening, the clothes changed, the education one received then and now was much larger, tactics for war now were different than back then.

Swords, Axes, Bows, Lances, Tomes even.

No one used those except for sport or just for the sense of learning.

Maybe people still used bows and swords for war, Olivia couldn't say. Bows became a sport called Archery and Swords were used for fencing. Tomes were never heard of anymore and as far as she could tell they were just books now.

Books no one could understand.

Lances? Olivia didn't know what to understand except what her mind told her, lances at this point were pretty much farming tools called Pitchforks. Axes? They were only used for cutting down tree's but with technology now they might not even be used much anymore.

If any of this was wrong she would be corrected later she told her self.

What would she tell him?

Again that question rung in her mind everything he'd need to adapt to. His way of life was different to hers. Technology was here, transportation was more efficient here then his time, the clothes of his were outdated but maybe could be modified to look like a typical jacket.

Horses people still rode those, Pegasus? Those were a fantasy in stories just as much as a wyvern was.

His worries would be stem to if he could adapt. Hers would probably be just like anyone else's make enough money to continue living with a roof over her head, Or food on her plate.

Gulping she walked into the white room to see Robin with his clothes off and replaced with what people would get into when in the E.R. He had an I.V. Bag strapped to his right arm, there was no blood on the sheets despite expecting there would be.

His torn clothes were on a black chair nearby, under a white board that said: Docter, Nurse.

There were no names next to them.

The chair with his clothes had another chair next to it also a black one nothing note worthy there.

He looked rather peaceful and somehow clean. His hair was purple, he didn't snore or wince once. He was at peace with himself, his arms looked beaten and bruised. He didn't look like the destroyed and bleeding man from before.

Smiling knowing he was okay Olivia sat down to collect her thoughts.

Did she look okay? She was wearing a simple black shirt and a new bright yellow skirt, though maybe she shouldn't have worn it but she felt like showing it off to the other teachers. It felt odd to sit down next to the man personally speaking.

Sighing she got up again to go ask a question.

 _1 hour later..._

Olivia had someone bring in her purse from school. Normally she wouldn't have forgotten her purse... but that didn't matter at this point.

She was on her phone listening to a history lesson about Robin the highlander, ear buds in her ears.

Apparently there was stuff she had forgotten.

Robin was the high deliverer not highlander like her mind had told her, Robin had never officially married but she knew that. His tactics were second to none again knew that already, Robin was the vessel to Grima knew that too partially didn't believe it but taught it still anyways.

However Robin's last parting words is what she wished she remembered the second she saw him.

" _May we meet again... in a better life."_

Those were his parting words to everyone, they bore the weight and tears of everything he held dear to him. His friends, his family, the shepherds, and the world it self.

Those words and his actions set him among other men, If he was a light he was the brightest of them all.

Yet he slept right in front of her peacefully with doctors popping in every now and then.

Slowly Robin's eyes begun to open, Olivia set her phone down to stand up and get a better look at his eyes.

He smiled at her again it was warm free from worry and fear. It was the same smile from the first encounter.

" _Olivia-a I'm b-b-back... a-aren't I?"_ He had said and this caused her eyes to widen.

 **(*)**

 **Well there ya go... I felt odd typing this chapter like this was going to turn everyone off from the story.**

 **I used actual places like I said before.**

 **However do keep in mind the word Officially**

 **Also I know there are mistakes here point them out so I can fix them. A** **lso I fe** **lt** **like I shou** **ld change the tit** **le to something different but I can't think what.**

 **'Diary of O** **livia' was a** **l** **l I can think of but it didn't fit. Vanished and Reappeared fits with the summary, but This is a friendship and romance story so the tit** **le shou** **ld fit. Vanished and Reappeared fee** **ls** **like a story where everyone notices Ke** **l** **lam. Thoughts anyone?**

 **Gunlord500: Your right this is an Interesting AU isn't it? Normally stories with Modern AU the shepherds are in modern times, dating, going through life etc. So why not flip the switch and make it so that Robin was sent to Modern times instead of being born In a Modern AU. Of course if you haven't seen already there are reincarnations of the shepherds in the story.**

 **Starlightkitsune2178: Nice name I like it, Thanks for telling me the title he had, I always personally felt Deliverer wasn't a good enough title so when I went to make this story I went brain dead and changed it into Highlander thinking that was his title.**


	3. Once dead men gain new lives

**I have news for everyone and that is Beyond Fate and Time is going to be rewrote.**

 **Anyways heres the next one... also I need some help do you guys think the stories new summary is better or worse?**

 **Old: "Olivia Jane Stevens or misses Stevens as she by her students, has a simple life, simple job as a elementary teacher, simple students even. That is until Robin the tactician came back changing her simple life forever.**

 **Yes I know that more or less wasn't the old summary but it was the gist of it.(I might change the summary again or not... it does at least I think references 'Beyond Fate and Time'**

 **Now the title... like I said before it sounds like a Kellam notice story, and the title doesn't add up to the build I want for the story.**

 **'New life of a once dead man' 'Tactician of modern day' 'Once old twice new'**

 **Those are titles I feel fit the build I want for this story and I picked one.**

 **I simply edited the old title.**

 **Anyways here you go.**

 **I swear though this might become a M rated story because of how I word things... do tell if it does.**

 **Keep in mind this chapter isn't entirely edited so um careful and review my mistakes I guess? This chapter is sort of rushed... but I swear the next chapter wi** **ll do better as its made!...haahhah!...I'm going to lose readers aren't I?**

 _ **Its a strange day... but... it was met in a better life...However once dead-men gain new lives better or worse...**_

(*)

" _Olivia..." Robin had said standing right behind her, Olivia had tears streaming down her face. She refused to look at him even as it rained staining the clothes she wore, her pink hair was undone and went down her back._

 _They stood in a field of green, rain pouring upon them yet neither wore anything to keep them dry aside from Robin wearing his Plegian coat. Beauty was stained by tears, a destroyed look, and wet stains staining the beautiful clothes that left none of what she wore to imagination._

 _It wasn't that long ago that they had learned Robin would have to commit a indirect suicide by killing Grima... The Grima that stood inside of Robins body both inside her actual fiance's and the man that had married her in another time._

" _Olivia you have to understand why I'm doing this." Robin voice not moving to console her because Olivia would just leave his grasp of affection. He too had cried like Olivia is right now, all the shepherds had come to him saying it wasn't worth it, killing himself wasn't the right answer._

 _However all that served to do was make Robin's family worse since they knew..._

 _They knew that it would only make him feel more desire to save them and remove Grima permanently as opposed to just let him rest._

 _Inigo never voiced out the idea that what if Grima returned even when he was put to sleep. However what they had heard devastated everyone._

 _Naga had the audacity to say that Inigo and Morgan would have to die once Robin committed suicide, if they were to start the process of removing Grima entirely, she was almost adamant to push the matter forward and demand they did so._

 _Inigo said he'd change his name until his father returned if he did the deed._

 _Morgan... she hadn't spoken a single word since then._

 _Morale was breaking apart in the family and slowly in the shepherds_

" _Olivia your going to get sick if you stay out here." Robin had said to her removing his coat and walking over to her, placing upon her she still refused to utter a word to him aside from tears._

" _Please... Please I need to hear your voice, your beautiful singing voice, your beautiful dancing. Please don't stain it all Inigo needs you, Morgan needs, your friends need you but most importantly I need you." Robin hugged her trying not to cry, her head rested on his chest grasping it as if it was the only thing that could save her life. She did not turn her head nor did she look up to see his face, Robin starred deeply into her hair hoping for that image to switch to hers so he may see her once more._

 _She hit his chest with a fist but Robin held on as she tried to force him away._

" _I-if you die-e-e what wi-l-l happen t—o me? My love, our wedding day, our children and the-en their children? Grim—a *Sniff* Naga... why? What did we do to deserve any of this!" She shouted still punching his chest, he uttered no word just listened to her._

 _She continued to punch his chest, tears ran her face._

 _To him she saved him from his struggle copping with the death he caused on the battle field, she saved him from Emmeryns death even, she was the only light able to reach him in his endless suffering. No memories, full of only what ifs of what he was until they learned._

 _A weapon... a vessel of Power... rejected by his blood... thought to be a monster to those who don't know him._

 _To her he was the only one who looked at her without a gaze of lust or love, he was patient, he loved her for her not her beauty, her singing, her dancing even... sure he loved those things she could do but he loved the person she was on the inside._

 _He never not once abused her shyness, she helped him and he helped her. They fell in love with one another in what was in the blink of an eye, one by one Shepherds married..._

 _Gaius and Lissa , Chrom and Maribelle, Virion and Miriel, Tharja and Henry, Donnel and Panne, Stahl and Cherche, Nowi and Lon'qu, Frederick and Sully, Cordelia and Kellam until finally Olivia and Robin._

 _Sumia was one of the few not in a relationship._

 _When they all met their children each family surprised them with welcoming arms. Inigo and Morgan, Olivia and Robin's pride and joy._

 _Morgan had no memory aside from Robin but there was strands that pointed that Olivia was the mother aside from the hair and Inigo's confirmation._

 _Standing in each others arms, Olivia finally picking her head up fully knowing what she was about to do and what it would mean. She kissed him and he kissed back._

 _With that kiss sealed a promise to return no matter the cost._

Unknowingly that promise soon stated that it would mean, no matter what life as well.

"Olivia please! Its me! Robin! Your husband!" He shouted at her trying to get up but found he couldn't. The social studies teacher could only watch as the tactician struggled to get up.

Robin recognized Olivia as Olivia the dancer... husband? _"Robin never officially married."_

 _'_ Officially' that meant Robin was engaged and was to be married when he returned. _"Hes going to be heartbroken when he learns of what happened to Olivia the dancer."_ Olivia said to her self, Robin had just woken up and was begging for Olivia to remember him.

Robin didn't see Olivia Jane he saw his 'Wife' Olivia the dancer. No body remembered her last name aside from her title or the fact she was a dancer. Hence the term 'the dancer.'

History also remembered what happened as time went forward.

To her Robin was her historical icon, personally he was a stranger.

To him Olivia was his wife, to woman he wished to be with life and death.

Olivia didn't know what to believe other than what she had unconsciously thought.

" _Am I his wifes reincarnation?"_

No that couldn't be right, her hair wasn't like Olivia's aside from the fact it was pink like hers but she had strands of black in her hair and she didn't show off her skin to anyone. She didn't dance nor would she be good at it, Her hair was more like Morgan Robin's apprentice instead of Olivia's.

Soon doctors rushed in and started to calm down the tactician, they knew he was going to panic when he woke up but no matter what the tactician did he could not stop the liquid that was in the I.V bag from going into his bloodstream.

They held him down until they felt no force holding them from pushing Robin down.

"Lon'qu what are you doing?!" He shouted before he was unable to fight back.

Lon'qu was the name of swordsmen in the shepherds, yet Olivia could not see which one Robin saw was Lon'qu. She saw a black haired man, gold haired woman and a bald man, And that was all she could see.

She was able to see two name tags though.

 _Lin'koi and Mary._

Mary had stayed but Lin'koi and the other one left. Mary went over and stood in front of Robin hands on her hips, a scowl on her face and for whatever reason it made Olivia nervous.

"Must you act so harshly? Your no better than the children scared of getting a needle in their arms for blood work." She told him sharply it was like she expected him to not panic after all wasn't she informed?

"..."

"Robin James Ita you are in the presence of women respond, tell me whats wrong or get out." She said sharper than before, it was menacing really. Robin James Ita? Was she misinformed? Or was she tending to the wrong person?

"Whats... going on here?" Robin had voiced out the purple haired tactician was in a haze so suddenly and looked like he was going to fall asleep.

"Whats going on here is that you had a real weapon on it that I had to call the detective to come again, you wore the clothes of an overly outdated and dead man. Blood and tears all over yet from I learned from the nurses was that there was no wounds. Despite the report saying that blood was bursting from your mouth and chest area." She took a breath before continuing her rant. _'Wow'_ Was all she could think of.

"A Purple Grima tattoo on your back that covered completely on your back but instead of eyes there were strange symbols on them. Upon checking medical files found nothing, banking accounts nothing, insurance nothing again, birth record nothing again the only thing we do have is a blood test needed to be done and for your prints to come back. So tell me this Robin James... who are you and what is going on with you?" She said narrowing her eyes, crossing her arms but her back never faltered never shrugged and sunk downward even. She spoke so fast Robin couldn't comprehend what she was saying, not that he could really after all...

Medicine and healthcare was different in his life.

"...Huh?" He uttered.

Mary was not happy with this, sighing she made a sharp turn and headed for the door. Upon leaving Olivia turned her gaze upon the clothes he had. How could there have been no wounds on him? Also James. Ita? Why did he suddenly have a new name for?

"Mjolnir..." Robin uttered causing her to look over to him this time.

Her eyes widened at this... Mjolnir was a legendary tome but a hammer used by Thor in comics... 'Not that she read any...'

Falchion was the only known legendary weapon that as far as Olivia knew existed, Mjolnir was arguably the strongest tome as she could tell no one was old enough to know what the strength of the five legend tomes were.

Mjolnir, Valflame, Excalibur, Book of Naga and Grima's truth.

She listed in her mind... Did Robin have them some how? Wait did the symbols mean those? Wait no that wasn't possible ether.

Sighing she decided to do what Mary did only lighter put.

"Robin? I'm Olivia but not the one you think..." She said she couldn't tell if he was listening but she spoke anyways.

"I'm afraid to say this... but Chrom and the shepherds are at least a millennial old at this point, I don't know why she spoke to you in that way or in that way but I... am your care taker. Yes my name is... Olivia but it is Olivia Jane. Stevens. I'm a elementary social studies teacher meaning I teach history to others." She told him his face was blank when she said Millennial.

"I... See... I can't think right now.. this feels so... I don't know even are.. are you sure?" He asked her only to be met with a nod from her.

"I'm going to explain what I can okay? James is your middle name and Ita comes from what would be Chon'sin right now. Understand?" She said she wasn't entirely sure but at this point she didn't care. Inside she was trembling sedated or not Robin was most likely understanding everything what she could tell him.

"I see your awake Robin" A familiar voice said coming through the door, It was Jack the detective from before wearing a strange smile almost menacing really.

"Keep in mind Robin, Olivia is your care taker, wife, girl friend, best friend, nurse, friend, whatever you want, now speaking of Olivia... can you step out I need to speak to him." He said.

 _Three hours later._

Robin came in with Jack, Olivia was in the waiting room.

Robin had a new set of clothes and had some medical tape around his arm.

 _'He took a blood test.'_ She thought to her self.

"I will go and sign Robin out and the press will learn about him... so keep watch for them Olivia Stevens. Today from now on Robin will live with you since there's nothing we can do." He said going towards the receptionist not even allowing them to speak a word. Robin had a bag with what was most likely his clothes originally.

He was now wearing dark blue jeans and a completely black long sleeved shirt that oddly went well with purple hair his face was the same as before was still charred, and the shirt was probably going to cover the bruises.

" _I forgot to acknowledge the charring back there... Oh no."_

He said nothing to her but look at Jack.

Thirty minutes pass and they finally leave heading towards a bus stop only to find she has to call a cab. Robin's face was blank the entire time until they got home to her house.

Stepping forward towards the house addressed as five fifty one rose street.

Her house was nothing but white on the outside too boring to be acknowledged really aside from its structure.

It was shaped like how a small child would think of a house a box with a triangle on top.

The difference being was that it was shaped as a rectangle with a box bulging out with a window on it on the left side, three windows on the right side but it did not bulge out. Finally it finished with a roof.

They walked until they met the door of her house but just as she was about to open the door...

" _Why am I-I b-being taken c-care of b-by you?" He asked having a hard time with tears not about to fall._

(*)

 **Again I said the majority of this is edited, So review what I did wrong ether grammar wise or how I spaced things out.**

 **This is probably longer, Name additions and how things are going is forced most likely yes, but I felt the names should have been given to match.**

 **Also Since I didn't elaborate on this it will be next chapter alright?**

 **I do think more things should have been gone through with but eh what can I do?**

 **Yes I changed the name and Summary.**

 **Blindknyttstories: I must say Thank you and I am surprised... I didn't expect to gain your attention to this story really. Did this capture more or was this more forced in terms of what is happening? Did something catch your eyes just as much as some elses? Like per say the tattoo? Don't spare any details!**


	4. The relevation hits them

**Okay everyone! Bad news I have to pay for my internet and tv to get them back. (Posting this from a McDonalds). But thats the least of my worries right now. Its my personally life so I won't say what it is unless I'm extremely worried.**

 **But there is one thing I have to say here...**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this you have no idea how much that blows my mind to learn that this story is doing exceptionally well. However I'm scared, scared I'm going to make a chapter that will turn everyone off from the story and I really don't want that.**

 **Anyways...**

 **The first chapter of Beyond Fate and Time's rewrite is finished but I have a dilemma with it. You see its done but I don't know if there's anything wrong with the chapter, so I came up with a solution.**

 **I'll post the rewrite and once I gain some reviews on what I did wrong (Grammar, word-wise or anything I said conflicts with something or I talked about something too much that it was actually pointless to talk about in the first place.) If the reviews point out that there isn't much or any problems with what I wrote in the chapter then I won't delete the story, fix the chapter and then re-post the story.**

 **I own nothing except this story.**

 **This just like most chapters is short also this chapter along with the Beyond Fate and Time rewrite was not entirely edited so there might be confusion like everything else point them out.**

 _ **Its a strange day but it was met in a better life however once dead men gain new lives... The revelation hits them...**_

 _ **(*)**_

Two days... its been two days since he first learned hewas in the future. Tomorrow was Monday so it was back to work at the school. When he had asked that question Robin looked so destroyed and never spoke much since then, Olivia could tell he couldn't entirely tell what was happening back at hospital at this point.

She didn't know how to approach this and the only thing she could report was that nothing had happened aside from Robin never leaving the room she gave him since yesterday. The only time she could catch a glimpse at the purple haired tactician was when he went to the bathroom down the hall from his room.

After the first time he went, she went to the bathroom soon after and learned she didn't have to show him how to use a toilet. Though it would be a extremely awkward conversation to be honest.

She would later have to show him plenty of other things but she'd cross that road later.

She literally had to bring food to him and leave it by his door to get him to eat after what had happened yesterday.

Crying was what started yesterday and nothing but crying until a thirty minutes ago. The press came yesterday and their questions along with camera flashes, clicks of camera's had sent Robin running into the house stopping all possible contact with him from her.

 _Flashback._

" _Robin is it true you fought with prince Chrom of Ylisse?!"_ One shouted over the crowd of people. Robin was doing his best at the door to stop the lights entering his eyes.

" _Robin is it true that you've come back from the dead?!"_ Another one shouted.

" _Robin how are you adapting to modern day society?!"_ Another one shouted.

" _Robin are you going to right whatever history has got wrong or leave us in the dark?!"_ Olivia couldn't stop the sea of questions flown towards him or camera flashes blinding him no matter how hard she tried.

However the next question she heard put her in this dilemma.

" _Robin were you in love with anyone from the past?!"_ Once that question was said Robin ceased all resistance from the people and soon held a broken expression before them.

One minute passed then two.

He said nothing even as the flashes brightened, no one stopped didn't they see the poor man couldn't take it anymore? Well they didn't until... a tear glistened and ran down his face.

Immediately covering his ears with his hands, he shouted at them his voice reaching as loud as it could. _"Shut up! Shut up! For the love of Naga just shut up! Just shut up already! I don't want to hear any more of your a-arrogant taunting!"_ Surprise filled the air, slamming the door and running up the stairs Robin vanished from view. No one said and word even when Olivia looked to them one woman had the audacity to try to go for the door only to be stopped by a male in a white suit, however that was a small detail compared to a familiar face she didn't think she'd see.

She saw Jack staring at the door and not at her with a rather odd smile on his face before turning to what appeared to be a taxi cab on the street before her. Why was he here? Did he bring the people here? Or did the press find out on their own like she was told?

Jack seemed like a nice guy to be honest, just doing his job. But didn't that include he stop them from aggravating Robin by asking those questions in first place?

 _Flashback end_

Sighing to her self she moved off of her chair and turned off the TV to go find an old book.

… _...Robin..._

Robin had no shirt on in his room and was laying in the middle of the almost empty room. The only thing that didn't entirely make it an empty room was something equivalent to what could be considered his time's bed. It was this generations mattress, a blue one with white wing patterns on it. Mattress was a new word, back then it was simply bed, the entire thing the softness of the bed itself was entirely different to the mattress. Beds now had 'Mattress's' that went over some kind of metal making the bed float in the air he learned. Except his mattress was on the floor and made his back hurt.

The door was closed so Jane knew not to come in, while he knew Olivia was her actual name he couldn't bring to think it or say it. His wife was named Olivia... _'Olivia'_ He whispered to himself.

He couldn't feel the wet tears on his body anymore but instead the redness of his eyes, sitting up from the foreign floor and wiping his eyes. _"Were you in love with anyone?!"_ Robins face held a dark expression after that memory.

Of course he is in love, he loves his wife Olivia. That wouldn't be a hard to answer question if were wasn't the key word here. Were meant he was in the future, his wife wasn't alive and he was thrust into a world so abruptly currently being taken care of by his wife's look-a-like.

Unconsciously his hand turned into a fist and slammed it onto the floor, Why? Why did she look so much like Olivia? What if he kissed her thinking it was her? What if he did something he couldn't take back!

Why? Was the only question he could ask in this world, this wasn't his life and he had no area to be imposing himself in ether. Suddenly a memory started to form in Robins mind.

" _Damn-it Gerome! Stop being so stubborn already and go apologize!"_

" _Why? They aren't my parents and neither are you and needless to mention I don't belong here just as much as Inigo doesn't ether."_

"...I don't belong here..." Robin voice his head drooping to the floor, he didn't belong here this wasn't his life style and everything was so complicated too. He couldn't grasp the simple looks of how things appeared, what looked extremely complicated like a 'microwave' actually made things convenient.

He wasn't in his element here and that made him so damn uncomfortable, normally he knew how to adapt to a peaceful life but that was back then not what it was right now. A moment passes before Robin suddenly brings his head up and darts towards the door, leaving behind his torn up cloak which served as a blanket and the brave sword he was left with.

The brave sword was returned to him from the 'postal' office by mail.

Opening the door he went to find Jane, he needed to know.

" _Jane?What happened to the Shepherds?!" He shouted darting throughout the household._

 **(*)**

 **Well there you all go, hopefully a better chapter.**

 **I think much could have been better executed when writing this. However notice something odd? Hmm? No? Oh well... Robin once more has his brave sword and is currently running through the house curious as to what happened to the shepherds.**

 **Yep Robin is pretty much going under a personality change in the story(Or maybe he isn't but then again something is happening) Why? Well come on give the guy a break, being dead for such a long time can make anyone's attitude shift from easy going to probably desperate. I understand everyone wants longer chapters but I don't think in this story I can execute them very well.**

 **On some side note however, Yep Robin had broke down the yesterday of this chapter and barely spoke the day before that yesterday! Maybe this story will shift to a different genre who knows.**

 **Mystogan62: I'm glad you think this deserves more reviews I agree with you after all but there's something I have to call you out on. You see the way your review sounded to me I'm not sure about to you or anyone else... It sounded like you were implying to me that I should make a lemon in the story. In short I will not.  **

**Number 1: I only said the rating might increase because of how I word things or make them sound. I say this in every story I make because I might have to use words that best describe whats going on in the story like lust or some kind of swear word or better yet imply something like 'oh he had to resort to cannibalism to survive'.**

 **Number 2: Even if I planned on making one I'd back out of it before I made it, why? Well making one would completely destroy what credibility or sentiment the story had and replace it with a fanfic that was great but once the lemon was in place there would be the chance everyone would just go directly to that chapter before anything else. Maybe nobody would do that but I don't want to take the chance.**

 **Jameyboy: Thank you so much for your review!**


	5. W-what actually happened?

**Edit: Okay everyone I have to say I'm sorry for not continuing despite saying I'd write soon, like before I just couldn't write... I'm trying but I can't get out of my funk also... TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY?**

 **Also I've decided something... what if the name changed to 'Remnants' with its summary made to 'We all know the man who died to save us... however that man became a remnant of history in the days of present gone by. One question remains how did he get bound here?' Sent to modern AU.**

 **And by what-if I mean thats the new title and Summary.**

 **You all know what I'll say so like usual keep watch. (Also I had a deadline (My b-day) And I had major writers block, and life so I'm _Extremely SORRY for how short this one is I promise the next one won't be so_ long away...theres no excuse for me not being able to write or apologize.**

 _ **Its a strange day but it was met in a better life however once dead men gain new lives. The revelation hits them... W-what actually happened?**_

(*)

Olivia had finally found the book she wanted and found the page she was looking for. She wanted to know something because back at the hospital she remembered that Robin had went into a 'frenzy' trying to get Olivia to remember him.

Olivia had forgotten to say what happened to his wife and then forgotten what had happened when she could have said something. She knew that in there was journal entries from Olivia herself as time went on, her final moments and what she said to Robin before the fight. _'Page sixty-one'_ Was were the journal entry of what she needed.

Her mind went back to Jack who stood there with that smile. That smile looked like he knew this was going to happen and possibly wanted it to. He longer felt safe like he had back in the ambulance so clearly she was paranoid or he was trying something.

Olivia sighed and begun to read the entry from the dancer from the past.

 _'Tuesday, March 7_ _th,_ _year 1607'_

" _Today my husband kissed me, telling me he'd come back and Grima's curse would be rid of him. Naga, I don't if know why I ever prayed to her in the first place after what she demanded Inigo and Morgan do when Robin did the deed demanded. It hurts... they never stop saying 'don't do it!' Inigo, Morgan and I can't get them to hear that no matter how much you say those words you make him want to do it more... I shouted at my husband I'd never forgive him if he never came back... **tehusat wgaaearats mosoomretn esaaea mistaakeake isa on maaey pattrrassrt**_ **.** _ **"**_

… _..Then..._

" _Robin if you never come back I swear I will never forgive you for what you did!" Olivia said shouting and running out the tent tears in her eyes effectively getting away from Robin grabbing her to stop her from leaving his presence._

 _Olivia didn't know why she ran or why she didn't stay, she needed to be with him. She loved him and he loved her so much the gods couldn't part them if they tried. She ran so far across the camp she made it to the future children's end of the camp._

 _She panted and listened,she listened for the sound of someone speaking and soon enough she heard an argument. "Damn-it! Don't you get Lucina?! No matter how many times anyone tells him to not kill Grima, he's just going to do it anyways!" Inigo shouted, "Then I'll make him listen! He can't go through with this, after all think of you,Olivia even, Morgan They need him! We all need him!" She snapped back. "It's because we need him that its so much a problem! Besides you really don't think I don't know what their feeling right now?! Well I do! I can tell you its much worse then when the entire camp aside from a number of others thought Father, Morgan and I had to die! And then you almost went though with it!" Inigo shouted back louder then ever. Olivia heard a smack and a body hitting the grass._

" _I thought we promised not to bring that up!"_

… _..Present..._

The outlined 'phrase' was dark and constantly underlined, it was like this in every book printed the same way. It was empathized that she hated herself for it, they didn't fix that she over wrote her original last sentence. _**'It was soon a mistake on my part'**_ was what it said, everyone knew it to be honest because it was written in the back of the book as what could be called 'unreadable-readable glossary'. However what nobody could find out what she had originally wrote.

 _'Maybe because it looks like gibberish with a once normal sentence written many times over and over with other sentences'_ She thought.

Olivia moved her head to read the next entry...

 _'Monday, 8th of April, Year 1607.'_

" _Its been one month since I lost him, I also go to the place he first surfaced from more then anywhere else, I've done this so much so Chrom had made a house there for me, Sumia gave me a pegasus and forced me to learn how to ride, I'm not very good despite what she says, I mean one month couldn't make anyone a great rider!...I still can't bring my self to write down what happened that day, What I felt the second I lost him. Inigo had changed his name to Lazwald and refused to be called anything else. Morgan went on a soul searching journey and I don't hear much from her like I thought I would. I have to force my self to write this but... I don't have anything to remember my husband by aside from my family, the shepherds, my ring, my memories and the occasional feeling from my lips that make me think Robin is kissing me right there. Even now I still pucker and close my eyes, but then touch my lips with one finger and open my eyes to see nobody was there."_

… _...Present..._

Olivia felt sad at this, the poor woman was subjected to one of the worst nightmare's ever. Her husband sacrificed himself with every intention of coming back only to not and instead come back like what? Centuries later.

Turning the next page she saw something entirely particular...

Robin was screaming not shouting, but screaming in pain. Olivia dropped the hard-cover brown book labeled _'Dancers entries'_ darting out of the room the book landed with the particular page and phrase in full view for anyone to see.

 _Monday, December 12, 1607... A tear stain was stained upon the book's page._

" _I can't believe it... Robin had returned.. to me!"_

(*)

 **There's no excuse why I couldn't write this for you guys. Also how small it is I mean seriously its so small I'm tempted to just say this is Half the chapter... wait maybe it is? Oh well I can figure that out later just I'm so sorry everyone.**

 **Also I'm curious what do you guys think about the characters so far well? Strange? Not who you expect? Exactly what you expect? Well anyways...**


End file.
